Slender
by GhostCarAd
Summary: Camus não gosta de joguinhos de computador, mas Milo não parava de insistir que o francês jogasse um tal de Slender... e tudo que o pobre Aquariano queria era ler seu livro... CamusxMilo, One-shot. Sim, eu fiz o Camus jogar Slender XD YAOI, NÃO GOSTA? NÃO LEIA.


**Já que todo mundo entrou na onda do Slender, eu também vou, e vou arrastar o coitado do Camus comigo XD**

**Sério, gente, vocês já jogaram aquele jogo? Eu digo pra vocês, por experiência pessoal, que é um dos jogos mais tensos já lançados. Vão lá e joguem se vocês não acreditam em mim. Ah, aliás, já saiu o sucessor do Slender. Slender: The Arrival é o nome do segundo jogo, e, acreditem ou não, dá mais medo que o primeiro. Vale a pena jogar :)**

**Bom, anyway, eu estava no YouTube, assistindo um vídeo do PewDiePie jogando Slender, e esse one-shot me veio na cabeça. Ficou me martelando tanto que eu tive que escrever. A imagem do Camus pulando de susto não saía da minha cabeça, desculpem XD**

**BTW, o Milo e o Camus estão juntos nessa história porque eu adoro esse casal. Deal with it XD Espero que gostem.**

**CDZ NÃO PERTENCE A MIM, PERTENCE AO TITIO KURUMADA.**

**UPDATE: **

**-Aluka, valeuzão pelo review! E é verdade, o jogo faz eu me borrar também XD**

**-Tina, thanks for the review and sorry for the late reply! Well yeah, in my head, I see Camus being soft on Milo cuz Milo's his sweetheart, anyone else who tried it would be dead though XD and as Camus himself said, it ended up being worthy after all, huh? XDDD**

**-Kamy, valeu pelo review e pelo favorite, e é verdade, o jogo persegue mesmo, lol XD e boa idéia, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo XD tava pensando em fazer o Camus forçar o Milo a jogar Slender: The Arrival, mas já que o Milo já conhece o Slender, ele ia sacar o que o Camus tava fazendo... então acho que o Camus vai enganar o Milo fazendo ele jogar ou SCP Containment Breach ou Amnesia, aguarde XDDD**

**Eu geralmente só consigo pegar três páginas também. Uma vez peguei quatro, mas na hora que eu virei pra procurar outra, O Slendy tava atrás de mim...T.T pensa numa pessoa que gritou de susto XD**

**Podscrê, o Camus quase teve um ataque, kkkk XD**

**E sim, o Milo é bem espertinho, né kkk XD**

* * *

"Milo, _non._ Eu já te disse isso mil vezes, _non_ vou jogar esse jogo. Eu estou ocupado." Camus respondeu pela vigésima vez, sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Milo estivera insistindo, desde manhã, que o francês jogasse um joguinho de computador de ou algo assim. Francamente, o Aquariano tinha mais coisas para fazer. Como hoje não haveria treino, ele queria descansar um pouco, terminar de ler aquele livro (ele já estava atrasado, fazia um mês que ele havia começado a lê-lo.)

"Ah, Camyu, qual é, por favor!" Resmungou Milo, sacudindo o ombro de Camus, que revirou os olhos. "Vai, só uma vez, eu prometo que não peço mais pra você jogar! Por favor!" Repetiu o grego, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Camus. "Por favor, joga só uma vez, não insisto mais depois disso." Milo ronronou, acariciando a cabeça do francês, e este corou. Ah não. Aquilo não valia. Ele estava mesmo jogando charme em cima de Camus para que o Aquariano jogasse um joguinho estúpido? Por favor.

"Milo, eu já disse que..." Camus começou, mas o grego ronronou outra vez, olhando para o namorado com cara de cachorrinho pidão, e, corando, o francês suspirou e fechou o livro. "Uma vez, Milo," Resmungou ele, "Nada mais que isso."

"Legal!" Imediatamente Milo desgrudou de Camus e saiu correndo para buscar o notebook que havia trazido com ele até a casa de Aquário. Camus apoiou a cabeça na mão direita, se ajeitando no sofá e pondo o livro de lado. Se havia uma desvantagem em ser o namorado de Milo, era o fato de que era simplesmente impossível para o francês resistir ao grego. Bastava Milo jogar charme para cima dele, e, por mais que ele odiasse admitir isso, Camus fazia o que o escorpiano quisesse.

Alguns segundos depois, Milo voltou trazendo o notebook nas mãos, contornou o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Camus, colocando o notebook no colo do francês. O menu do jogo era estranho, Camus pensou. Um fundo preto com rabiscos brancos e uma música sinistra tocando. Camus clicou em "Start Game", e a introdução era ainda mais esquisita que o menu.

"Milo, _sobrre_ o que é esse jogo, afinal?" Perguntou ele, com forte sotaque francês, e Milo apenas gesticulou com a mão para que o francês continuasse jogando. Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou sua atenção para o jogo, que havia começado. O personagem que ele controlava estava no meio de uma floresta, durante a noite. Uma frase apareceu na tela: "Collect all 8 pages"._  
_

"Pegue todas as oito páginas?" Leu Camus, rabugento. "É só isso? Você está me fazendo _perrder_ tempo _con_ isso, Milo?"

Milo riu e apoiou novamente a cabeça no ombro de Camus, fazendo com que este corasse outra vez.

"Ah, pare de reclamar e jogue, seu francês rabugento," Disse Milo, rindo. Camus bufou e começou a jogar.

Ele andou até uma árvore grande e feia, no jogo, e havia uma página de caderno rabiscada colada no tronco. "É uma das páginas que eu tenho que pegar?" Perguntou Camus, e Milo assentiu com a cabeça. Camus clicou em cima da página e ela sumiu, com o texto "Pages: 1/8". Um som, então, começou a tocar ao fundo; uma batida grave e lenta, ecoando sinistramente. Camus franziu as sobrancelhas. "Milo, você está me fazendo jogar um jogo de terror?" Perguntou ele ao grego, que, sorrindo, apenas deu de ombros. Camus bufou outra vez e voltou a jogar.

Ele andou mais um pouco até achar uma construção que se parecia com um banheiro. Entrando ali, era um verdadeiro labirinto. Ele se perdeu algumas vezes até achar a próxima página, e depois, até achar a saída. Logo de frente para o "banheiro", havia uma grande quantidade de tanques de combustível enferrujados. Camus achou mais uma página ali. Então a música ficou pior; havia uma nova nota soando ao fundo junto com as batidas. O francês, que já estava desconfiado antes, olhou para Milo, estreitando os olhos.

"Milo, o que vai _aparrecer_na tela?" Perguntou ele ao grego, que apenas deu um sorriso enigmático.

"Não se preocupe com isso por enquanto, Camyu," respondeu Milo. "Você até que está tendo sorte até agora."

Camus não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas não perguntou nada e continuou jogando.

Ele andou pela floresta por mais um tempo, até que chegou a um enorme cano de concreto. Entrando ali, viu uma página colada na parede, bem ao fundo, na outra ponta do túnel. Clicou na página, e imediatamente a tela começou a chiar. Milo se endireitou e olhou para Camus com uma cara de quem esperava algo engraçado acontecer.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Camus, se referindo ao chiado. Milo não respondeu nada, ameaçando sorrir, e Camus resolveu se virar (no jogo) para ver se havia algo atrás dele.

Foi um enorme e fatal erro.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais: logo atrás dele, havia um homem alto e sem rosto, usando terno, parado ali. Dos alto-falantes, saiu um alto "BAM!", que fez Camus pular de susto, e a tela chiou mais ainda até que piscou, mostrando a cabeça do homem sem rosto. A tela então ficou preta, com apenas o texto "Pages: 4/8" escrito em branco no meio dela. Ofegando, com o coração acelerado por causa do susto, Camus se virou lentamente para Milo, que gargalhava e apertava a barriga.

"Milo, o que _diabos_ é isso que você me fez jogar?" Perguntou Camus, ofegante, e Milo, enxugando as lágrimas de riso e se acalmando, respondeu:

"Ah, me desculpe, Camus, me desculpe mesmo!" Ele ainda sorria, e abraçou Camus (que nem ao menos se mexeu; estava olhando para o nada), acariciando os cabelos do francês (e este corou mais uma vez.) "O cara que te pegou foi o Slender Man, é uma lenda urbana que surgiu na internet. O jogo é baseado nele, e eu joguei, e quando eu joguei, ah Camus, eu _tinha_ que te fazer jogar! Me desculpe mesmo" Milo virou delicadamente a cabeça de Camus para que este o encarasse, e o beijou nos lábios, fazendo com que o francês se acalmasse. Quando se separaram, Camus encostou a cabeça no peito de Milo.

"As vezes eu acho que você está tentando me matar, Milo." Disse Camus, de brincadeira, e Milo riu.

"Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso, Camyu, eu amo você. Você é meu pinguinzinho rabugento." Dito isso, ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Camus e nenhum dos dois se mexeu, apenas ficando ali, abraçados, no sofá.

Até que jogar aquele jogo tinha valido a pena, afinal.


End file.
